Adiós, mi amor
by Xion969
Summary: El mundo nada es permanente todo tiene un fin y un comienzo. Las personas tienen a hacer sus días fatales o los mejores son libres de decidir que caminos tomar para hacer su propia vida y Yo ya la había tomado y era estar junta la persona que más quería en este mundo Osomatsu… (KaraOso)


**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen. Son propiedad de Fujio Akatsuka que descansa en paz.**

 **N/A:** hice este fic con todo el amor del mundo. Primera historia que hago publica cualquier sugerencia, opinión, critica que me ayude a mejorar será aceptada. Espero que les guste la pareja principal es KaraOso tal vez ponga otras parejas en el otro capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** algo de Ooc y feels.

 **Adiós, mi amor.**

 **Capítulo 1.**

El mundo nada es permanente todo tiene un fin y un comienzo. Las personas tienen a hacer sus días fatales o los mejores son libres de decidir que caminos tomar para hacer su propia vida y Yo ya la había tomado y era estar junta la persona que más quería en este mundo osomatsu…

Era verdad somos hermanos y yo sentía amor, no amor fraternal si no amor puro por él, no era normal según la gente se veía lo más enfermizo, pero no era imposible que pasara. Desde la secundaria es que empecé a sentir estos sentimientos y darme cuenta de que era amor. Al principio me sentía del asco por pensar de esa manera sobre mi hermano, pero una parte muy pequeña de mí se sentía muy feliz de que fuera él.

Osomatsu desde que recuerdo era una persona muy positiva que le gustaba hacer travesuras a los demás y en la secundaria jamás cambio. Yo siempre podía verlo desde una venta del salón siendo perseguido por los maestros furiosos, era gracioso debo de decirlo, pero lo que más me gusta ver era su espalda mientras corría tan libre y esa sonrisa tan feliz que era única del era hermoso...

Recuerdo aun el en esos días de juventud a tu lado donde en secundaria nació nuestro fuerte lazo más que nunca. Ese día que estaba solo en la hora de descanso donde todos se fueron a almorzar a excepción de mí que me había concentrado a hacer otra cosa que tenia deseos de hacer y no pude dejar en paz el lápiz que sostenía en mi mano y lo pasaba enzima de la hoja de mi cuaderno.

-karamatsu ¿Qué estas asiendo?- estaba tan concentrado que no note cuando apareciste a mi lado me sorprendiste mientras hacía un retrato de ti en mi cuaderno con rapidez le di la vuelta en una hoja en blanco ocultándolo de tu vista.

-na-nada importante so-solo garabateaba… en mi cuaderno…- desvié la mirada, por el hecho de que no dejabas de mirarme eso me ponía muy nervioso podía sentir mis mejillas arder vi como tomaste un lápiz color rojo que estaba en mi mesa y con el escribiste sobre mi cuaderno un mensaje mientras tarareabas una canción.

-¿eh?- confundido vi tu mensaje pero no entendía muy bien en ese instante por qué escribiste eso –"ganas fuerza coraje y confianza de cada experiencia en la que realmente paras para enfrentar al miedo en la cara. Debes hacer lo que crees que no puedes..." ¿qué quieres decir con esto osomatsu?-

-solo es un consejo de mi parte karamatsu, deberías tomarlo en cuenta- me guiñaste el ojo y me di cuenta en ese instante de como siempre te dabas cuenta de mis preocupaciones y entendía muy bien a que te referías. El club de teatro que tuve miedo a entrar en ese entonces, veo que era muy obvio mis preocupaciones ante tus ojos.

-osomatsu…gracias, lo tendré en cuenta- te dije con calma

\- me alegro, yo sé que podrás lograr tienes talento para el teatro- me levantaste el pulgar como apoyo hacia mi decisión- bueno cambiando un poco el tema, karamatsu después de clases ¿te gustaría ir a la nueva cafetería que se abrió está a unas calles de aquí?-

-¿eh?... ¿yo?-

-si tú-

-pero… ¿Por qué? Tus amigos…-

\- no me hables de esos idiotas no merecen que los lleve y además me han contado lo bueno que es la comida haya y tú eres la persona con la que mejor me llevo y pensé ¿Por qué no ir con karamatsu? La pasaremos bien ¿no?- estaba feliz realmente feliz de ser una de las personas con la que mejor te llevabas, mi corazón no dejaba de latir y mi cara de arder más que antes, no pude evitar sonreír y ver como tu igual sonreías

-claro que sí, vayamos-

Fue una de las mejores tardes aún lo recuerdo. Cuando comía y tú me limpiabas la cara por tenerla manchada con helado y de cómo me contabas las historias donde te metías en problemas, sin duda alguna fue una de las mejores tardes que nunca olvidare y esa cafetería se volvió uno de mis lugares favoritos y pasaban esos días que no dejaban de ser los mejores momentos que recordare, como cuando que volvíamos juntos a casa íbamos y en el camino hacíamos una parada en el parque y me contabas de tus problemas y yo hacia todo para animarte y tu hacías lo mismo para mí, los festivales que asistíamos y veíamos los fuegos artificiales juntos, las navidades que nos divertíamos con las guerras de nieve junto con nuestros hermanos. Pensé que esos días jamás tendrían fin parecía un sueño… hasta por un momento, sentí que realmente me amabas y no como un amor fraterna entre hermanos si no… como un amor puro y verdadero, pero todo sueño tiene un fin.

Esa tarde en nuestra aula en la hora de almuerzo.

-osomatsu aquí estabas, te estuve buscando por todos lados, tengo una sorpresa para ti-me acerque hasta donde estabas sentado con una sonrisa.

-gane unas entradas a un acuario que se abrió en la ciudad te gustaría que vaya- al estar frente a ti me di cuenta de que algo pasaba contigo. Esa expresión en tu rostro no era normal.

-… ¿te encuentras bien osomatsu?- Estaba preocupado no recibía respuesta de tu parte, seguías mirando afuera de la ventana ignorándome.

-¡¿osomatsu?!- trate de tocar tu hombro para llamar tu atención, pero apartaste mi mano de un manotazo.

-¡no me toques!-estaba en shock por tu acción no sabía qué hacer me mirabas con rabia impotencia.

-hoy volveré tarde a casa avísale a los demás quieres- te levantaste sin voltear a verme y te fuiste dejándome solo…yéndote de mi lado… recuerdo sentir unas punzadas en mi corazón que dolían mucho… ¿Qué estaba pasando contigo? Fue el primer pensamiento que tuve.

Desde ese día te apartaste más de mi… nuestro lazo era cada vez más débil parecía que se estaba rompiendo y no solo eso paso conmigo con los demás paso lo mismo te distanciaste de tu familia. Busque respuestas de tu parte de tu actitud de lo que pasaba contigo, pero tú siempre me evitabas en todas partes sin decirme nada, ni siquiera me mirabas, me sentía invisible ante ti… me sentía realmente triste y solo… ¿Por qué hacías esto osomatsu? ¿Qué es lo que te estaba pasando?

¡¿Qué te pasa osomatsu?! D: ok no…

Bueno eso es todo por ahora, gracias por leer hasta el final espero que la historia fuera de su agrado. El siguiente capítulo tratare de hacerlo más largo.

 **Xion off.**


End file.
